Canoodle? With InuYasha?
by BlossomQueen12
Summary: Canoodle: To kiss and cuddle lovingly. Souta has learned a new word, and he decides to tease his sister with it, but when Kagome get poisoned temporarily, what does InuYasha say when she asks to canoodle with him?


Canoodle? With InuYasha?

This was inspired by one of my closest friends. She wrote a one-shot about a Korean boy band called EXO, and well, it involved canoodling and a chicken. Don't ask. This popped into my head while I read it.  
Review please, I don't mind constructive criticism, but please don't go all out and flame me, cause that's just mean. Save the flames for Jaken's two-headed staff thingy.  
Enjoy!  
~BlossomQueen12  
AKA GreenDragon2000  
'Canoodle: To kiss and cuddle lovingly' Souta smirked as he read the definition and wondered, 'does InuYasha canoodle with Kagome-nee-chan?'  
"NEE-CHAN!" He yelled, hell-bent on asking her. He heard footsteps ascending the stairs to his room. "What is it Souta?" His sister poked her head in the room.  
"Do you canoodle with InuYasha?" He asked, fighting to keep from laughing his as- sorry, butt off.  
The look on his dear sister's face was priceless. "What-what does canoodle even mean?!" She asked, red as a tomato.  
Souta smirked. "To kiss and cuddle lovingly." He teased. He was rewarded with a face full of pillow as she stomped back downstairs.  
Kagome leaned back, wiping her forehead. 'Damn oversized yellow bag' she cursed as she stuffed her textbooks in, along with some aspirin. She zipped it up, heaving it onto her shoulders and pushing her bangs out of her eyes. Souta's odd question floated back into her memory.  
'Do you canoodle with InuYasha?'  
Her mind veered off to memories of when he saved her just yesterday, yanking her against his chest before she got smushed into the ground by an oni. Does that count as a hug? And what about that kiss at Kaguya's castle? Does that count as well?  
Kagome slapped herself in the forehead. Why am I even thinking about this? I'd better get back, or InuYasha's going to be really mad.  
"BYE!" She yelled into the house.  
"Don't forget to canoodle with InuYasha!" Her brother yelled. She growled. Kagome paused to say a short prayer by the Goshinboku, then turned around and proceeded to hop in the well.  
An excited kitsune jumped up and down frantically. "K'gome's back!" He cried joyously, running to the well. Miroku and Sango smiled. The monk's smile turned into a smirk as his hand travelled to his beautiful companion's backside.  
*BONK*  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled at the perverted unconscious monk, Hiraikotsu digging into his skull.  
"HENTAI!" InuYasha cringed. Poor Miroku, but I guess he deserved it, I mean, a man is a man, demon or not, but that doesn't mean that you go grabbing butts left and right. He smelled Kagome's beautiful scent on the wind and started to walk towards the well. Shippo was already with her. And then he smelled blood. Her blood. He began to run.  
Kagome was laid out on the futon in Kaede's hut, her wounded arm bandaged and laying comfortably across her stomach. InuYasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and carried him outside.  
"Spill it runt. What the hell happened to Kagome?!" He squeezing the kitsune's tail.  
Shippo's eyes were on the ground.  
"I smelled K'gome-chan coming out of the well, so I went to go see her. She hugged me, an' then I saw this demon, an' it slashed K'gome's arm with this weird poison, an' then the wind started going whoosh, an' K'gome purified the weird demon guy, but she passed out, an' that's when you came." Shippo blurted. "Lemme go! That hurts you know!"  
InuYasha flattened his ears and released his tail.  
'This poison is not a killing one, child. It is meant to give ye delusions, as if ye were drunk on sake. It should wear off In a couple hours, maybe less since she is a Miko.' Kaede had told him, before leaving Kagome in his care so she could tend to the villagers.  
"InuYashaa?" He heard a slurred voice from inside the hut. Was... Was that Kagome? The hanyou snorted. She sounded worse than Miroku after New Years. He went inside. Kagome was there, her hair messy and tangled.  
"Hey Inu..."  
"Hey wench." He greeted warmly.  
She paused, then sat on the futon, InuYasha sitting beside her. She leaned into his shoulder.  
"InuYasha... Can I ask you something?"  
"Feh." He said, looking down at her head.  
"Do you want to canoodle with me?" She asked, her words only slightly less slurred.  
"... What the hell are ya talking 'bout, wench? What does canoodle even mean?" He said, confused.  
"To kiss and cuddle lovingly..." She mumbled.  
InuYasha turned as red as his fire-rat haori. God, did she even know what effect she had on him? Kikyou had nothing on Kagome. While Kikyou had been the one to capture his heart first, Kagome came right after- and she still held it. He only went back to the dead clay Miko because he made a promise to her years ago. His thoughts were broken by Kagome kissing him lightly on the cheek. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. What surprised him more though, was when he pulled away and kissed her on the lips.  
Shippo smirked outside as Kagome and InuYasha started 'canoodling', as Kagome put it. Miroku walked up to the fox demon, staff jingling. Shippo wordlessly moved to the side so he monk could peek inside. Sango arrived a minute later and the trio watched the pair 'canoodle'.  
Miroku had a devious grin on his face as he reached out for Sango's butt. "Sango, will you let me canoodle with you?"  
*BONK*  
"SHHHH!" Shippo hissed. "I wanna see this..." He whined softly.  
Kagome shifted so that she was in InuYasha's lap and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer. She heard a faint bonk and a thud, and dismissed it as Miroku's cursed hand. No, not the Kazanna, the 'perverted' one. His tongue slipped into her mouth as her fingers wound themselves into his long hair.  
At that moment, call it fate, but Kagome fully purified the poison and came back to her senses. Not exactly remembering what had happened, she was taken aback when she found herself and InuYasha. Together. Kissing. Cuddling. Oh dear god, were they canoodling?  
The End  
Hope you thought it was okay!


End file.
